


【OS】TRAP

by Eve_Ranko



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 翔受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho





	1. Chapter 1

无论是在社会还是学校，这个世界无非是由三种人组成。  
高高在上做事不计结果，可以为所欲为的有钱人。淡出人们的视线不插手任何事做好自己本职的普通人。以及———  
「啊！…好痛…」小学的一个角落传出击打声，与此同时伴随着尖叫与道歉，经过的老师和学生都像是没注意到一样做着自己的事，没有任何人往那边看。  
无论怎么减少自己的存在感依旧会被第一类发现被当作走狗，并不会得到任何怜悯和帮助的贫民。  
「哈？！就凭你的对不起能解决什么？」一个相对比较高大的小孩一脚踢上跪在地上的小男孩。  
男孩倒吸一口气却不敢出声不敢动默默忍耐，额头紧贴在地上，脸颊早已被眼泪打湿。即使是这样双眼中也没有出现卑劣感，只有不甘。  
「都怪你我们的游戏机都被缴了，被扣零花钱，还被要求周末不准出门。你准备怎么补偿我们啊？」领头的小孩出声，后面跟着一句句的赞同。  
这不都是你们自己作吗？跪在地上的男孩心里这么想，但终究还是没说什么选择了保持沉默。  
「喂！我问你话你没听见吗？！」沉默让领头小孩有些恼羞成怒。正准备伸手一巴掌下去，却是突然想到了什么，微微一笑抓起男孩的手臂，「说起来听我父母说最近有人在到处收购像你这种人，不如我将你带回家…」  
听闻这话男孩才抬起头，全身颤抖着眼里都是恐惧。刚想求饶就听后面传来一个软绵绵的声音———  
「你们在干什么？」  
几人顺着声音看去，那里站着一个年龄相仿的男孩。毫无威胁力的声音，对上他眼睛的却徒然生出害怕的心理。  
跪在地上的男孩感受到抓住他手臂的人变僵硬并不知不觉松手，下一秒几个小孩落荒而逃。  
不止是因为眼神，而是因为这个城镇几乎没人不知道他的身份。与其作对那十有八九是不想再在这个世界生存下去，只要他父亲一声令下，一夜之间便可让整个家族沦为贫民。  
跪在地上的男孩更加不知所措，看见他走向自己更是闭上双眼不敢想象接下来会发生的事。万万没想到他只感受到身边一暖，睁眼发现那男孩将外套脱下披在他身上。  
看着身上的外套，他突然感觉有些迷茫。  
「你好，我是大野智。你没事吗？我送你去医务室吧？」男孩的声音依旧黏糊糊让他感到莫名的温暖。  
「我，我是さ、樱井翔…咳咳…」勉强说完这句话，樱井翔只感觉自己的喉咙被刺扎一般地疼，不愿继续说话，双眼不时地看向大野智希望不要惹他生气。  
「我带你去医务室。」把樱井翔的手臂架在自己肩上让他站起来，另一只手扶上他的腰作支撑，两人缓慢地往医务室走去。

到了却发现校医不在，无奈只好让樱井翔将衣服脱下，自己为他上药。  
「可能会有点疼，翔くん你忍一下。」将酒精倒在樱井翔的伤口上，不意外地听见他倒吸一口气，「因为我也经常受伤，所以看别人帮我治疗基本上都学会了，嘿嘿。」  
为了转移樱井的注意力，大野试图找话题，无奈对方却根本不接话，只是安静地趴着，像具死尸一样乖乖让他上药，系绷带。  
「好了，接下来只要好好养伤，身体上就不会出现疤痕了。」大野智跳下床，将药收好放回原位，等转过身时樱井翔也已经穿好衣物，「那我们回教室吧。」  
拉起樱井翔的手想要离开，有些迷茫地转过身，却发现他站在原地。  
「大野くん刚才为什么要帮我？」樱井翔不会傻到连大野智的身份都不知道，正因为如此所以他才更感到奇怪，难道不是身份越高的人越残忍吗？为什么大野智作为镇上最富有的一家会帮助他这个底层人。  
「因为我想和翔くん做朋友啊。」大野智笑着说出这句话，仿佛是一件再正常不过的事，「这和身世无关啊。」  
只有樱井翔知道这句话让他以为自己的心脏或许下一秒就会爆炸。  
无言，看着他的笑容樱井心里像是下了个莫大的决定，将大野智的手握紧了些。


	2. Chapter 2

樱井翔似乎被大野智粘上了。  
不管是他去学校还是回家，也或者课间休息和午休，大野都会跟在樱井一旁。即使两人不怎么对话，但只要走在一起外人都不会靠近。  
久而久之没人再去找他的麻烦，樱井翔开始依赖上大野智，偶尔会主动去找他。  
「说起来我还没去过翔くん的家里吧？」像是没注意到樱井不自然的一顿，他继续说道，「这个周末可以去吗？」  
转过头想要立马拒绝，在看到大野智希冀的眼神鬼使神差地答应了。一时冲动让他后悔不已。住在那种地方，不管大野智怎么喜欢他那之后都会嫌弃吧？  
想方设法推迟约定，不想对方像是打定主意一样说什么都要去。

当天樱井翔与父母将家里上上下下全力打扫干净。不过毕竟是贫民窟，怎么看也好不到哪去，樱井怀着忐忑的心情在路口等待大野智。  
路上樱井翔心悬着，对大野抛过来的话题只是一个劲的答应完全没听他在说什么。而对方的穿着也和这里有些格格不入…毕竟有钱人家的孩子无论如何也比他们好太多，周围各种目光落在大野身上，他却像是没注意一样只顾着和樱井聊天。  
越希望延后的事似乎来得越快，樱井第一次感觉原来家这么近。  
「诶——这里就是翔くん住的地方？」大野智的目光闪闪发亮，没有樱井预想中的嫌弃或相似的负面情绪，心里的紧张感稍稍缓解。  
迎接两人的自然是樱井翔的双亲，有过提醒但看见大野智穿着不免还是有些惊讶，但只是做了简单的介绍就随两个小孩去了。

天色渐渐变暗，原本只是出于礼貌询问大野智要不要一起吃晚饭，不想对方竟会答应。就连樱井翔都有些吃惊。谁能想到富家小孩想来他们这里玩，甚至用餐。  
简约的饭菜也让大野智给予高评价让几人有些受宠若惊。晚饭之后正准备动身回家，猛地听到外面打雷声，紧接着刮起了大风大雨。  
「诶怎么办，智くん现在这样回去会不会有点危险？」看见窗外的风景樱井翔有些担心，转过头看见对方果然也一脸苦恼的样子。  
「…要不翔くん你们收留我一晚吧！」祈求般地看向樱井却发现他转移了视线，于是将目标转到他父母，总算是看出他们的犹豫，跑过去抱住樱井翔的手臂，「我和翔くん住同个房间就好！」  
夫妻两人对视都看见对方眼里的无奈，看自家儿子也没有要拒绝的意思只好点点头，嘱咐他要告诉家里人。好在大野智与他们想象的那种大少爷不一样，有气质但不娇气也没什么架子所以没让人感到不自在。

樱井翔侧躺在床上有些不可思议地看着怀里正瑟瑟发抖的人。就在刚才大野智告诉了他自己害怕打雷，并且需要和父母在一起才能睡着的事实。更何况樱井家为了节省水，洗澡只是用冷水擦拭身体，大野跟他们做也毫无埋怨。这让没有让他回家的樱井内心增加了罪恶感。  
「抱歉智くん我刚刚应该让你回家的…」樱井翔紧紧地抱着大野智，试图缓解紧张感。  
「没关系，而且翔くん有让我感觉比父母还有安心哦。」  
就在樱井还沉浸在要如何回话时外面突然传来尖叫声，伴随着的似乎还有陌生人的说话声。本想出去看看手却被大野智一把抓住。  
「翔くん…！」他听到对方轻声喊他的名字，第二次看到大野那么严肃的表情，第一次则是初次见面救他时。不过这次似乎还带有一点恐惧。  
「我们找一个地方藏起来吧。」想要拒绝却无论如何也挣脱不了大野智，只好妥协。  
「这里以前我父母为了以防万一做的…」下床蹲地上轻敲了敲某块地板，接着他把那块拿开，下面竟有一个小空间。另一边大野把椅子搬到门口堵住打开窗户，伪装成两人已经逃跑的样子。  
即使是对两个小孩来说空间也比较小，分开坐有些拥挤。  
「嘘——翔くん别出声。」大野顺手将樱井搂入怀中让他靠在自己胸前用手紧紧抱住他的头，试图把外面的声音隔离。另一只手拿出口袋里的手机发出条消息。  
外面似乎传来了开门声还有说话声。大野智感到怀里人的颤抖也不知怎么办只能越抱越紧，目光紧锁头顶。  
没多久外面安静下来，却碍于不清楚外面的情况两人不敢出去。

时间仿佛过去好久好久，不知何时睡着了。  
「翔くん…？」看到头顶地板缝隙处的亮光猜到已经早上，率先醒来的大野智把樱井翔叫醒。  
外面似乎有些吵闹，还有各种脚步声和说话声。  
「喂这里还有两个孩子！」刚把地板移开就有两三个穿着制服的人凑过来将两人抱起放床上检查。  
「智！智你没事吧？」门外传来一个女人的声音，女人跑进来直冲大野智将他抱怀里。  
「母亲我没事。」  
「我的家人在哪？！」心里隐隐约约有了答案，而最后的希望也在所有人躲闪的目光中熄灭。  
就在樱井翔几乎要崩溃时手上传来一丝温暖，顺着看过去发现大野智正与他十指相扣。  
「母亲，可以让翔くん住进我们家吗？」


	3. Chapter 3

大野夫妇出乎意料地接受了大野智提出的建议，周末就办好手续，等樱井翔反应过来他已经提着行李站在大野家门口了。

土鸡变凤凰大概就是这样，一夜之间从贫民窟搬到了豪宅的樱井翔这么想着，任由管家把他的行李提走，乖乖地跟在后面听安排。

「现在你来到了大野家就要遵守这里的规矩，你的所作所为都对我们家有影响……」管家走在前面唠叨着，樱井翔有一搭没一搭地应着，眼神飘忽不知道在想什么。一切都被管家看在眼里，摇摇头没再多说，将人安顿在房间后便离开了。

「翔——くん？」还在收拾房间的樱井翔听到门外的动静转过身，刚放学回家的大野智站在门外看着他。

「智くん，欢迎回家。」知道刚才还双眼无神的樱井翔，见到对方后回了回神，嘴角扯起一丝微笑。

「刚才听说犯人还没有找到，说不定已经逃很远了…」有些担心地看着他，眼中还有些歉意，「抱歉，如果那个时候我地址再发仔细一点……」当初躲进密道大野智就拿出手机给双亲发消息，可惜因为害怕被发现只能快速发个大概的地址。

「不是智くん的错。」贫民窟缺欠管理，抢劫的不少，像这样会杀人的寥寥无几却也不是没有，樱井翔只能自认倒霉，如果不是大野智发出去的求救信息说不定现在只会是替他父母安葬，没人愿意帮忙调查。

「翔くん，如果没能找到真凶怎么办？」装作不经意地问，一边开始帮他收拾屋子一边用眼角观察着他的表情，果不其然看见他愣在那，「我可以帮翔くん复仇哦？」

樱井翔抬起头看着他，不能确定刚刚是不是幻听。

「不过翔くん，亲自动手会更好吧？」不太确定对方在说什么，樱井皱了皱眉，「我会负责帮你找出真凶，善后也可以交给我。」

大野智的语气轻佻，如果不是亲耳听到，樱井翔不敢相信对方会说出这种话，但在注意到时已经点头同意了他的提议。

回到学校已经是几天后，樱井翔发现关于他被大野家接入这件事早被传遍，周围人无一不知他是大野家的。最明显的变化在于以前欺负他的人换了新的目标，连老师对他的态度也改变不少。不过依旧没人愿意和他走太近，在别处小声议论他的人也有。

对于这些樱井翔都不怎么在意，以前关系就不好现在也不准备做出什么改变，只要身边有大野智陪着他便足够。

午休樱井翔恹恹地戳着盒里的饭菜不知道在想什么，里面都是他以前可望不可即的美食，现在被放在面前反而有种不真实感。

「智くん，你前两天说的……」不等他说完嘴里就被塞了一口饭，回过神两只眼睛睁大看着对面的人。

「先好好吃饭。」

待樱井翔把最后一口饭菜吃下，他才缓缓开口，「是害怕我以后出卖你吗？」看见对面惊恐摇头的样子也知道自己这个玩笑有点过，对他笑笑伸手去揉了把头发，「开玩笑的。放心好了，如果翔くん希望，我动手也没事。」

明显是不想继续谈下去的语气，但樱井翔终于能确定当时大野智没有开玩笑，心中感激的情绪多于惧怕。当日明明稍有不慎他们的命也会搭在里面，现在大野却在竭尽全力帮助他。

「谢谢你，智くん。」两人在回教室的路上樱井翔突然开口。

「嗯？」对突然的感谢愣了片刻，随机反应过来将人抱入怀里，「没关系哦，毕竟是翔くん啊。」

轻轻的几个字在还是少年的樱井翔心里掀起一片浪波，虽然不知起因，但樱井还是感到无比满足，伸手将大野智抱住。


	4. Chapter 4

樱井翔被接入大野家已经过去好几年，两人顺利升入同一所初中。最初的一年还有人愿意与两人交谈，却发现没人能插入他们之间。第二年其他学生就学会了远离他们，同时两人成为大家在没人时最爱讨论的话题。第三年虽说大多数人都比较收敛，这个现象也没怎么改变。

说来也奇怪，两人如此孤僻大野夫妇却从未有过意见，樱井翔在这个家里这么多年却也没见过家族里其他人，平时也不会有客人拜访，好像家里除了他们四人就剩下几个佣人们了。  
「说起来你们有没有感觉大野智和樱井翔的关系好奇怪…」「没错没错，就像那个吧…」「还好从一开始就保持了距离…」「嘘——万一被听到就不好了…」  
最近每当樱井翔经过角落时总会听到这样的流言，虽然不明白什么意思，但也知道绝不可能是什么好话。带着这样的疑问去找大野智，对方只是告诉他不用在意，之后却很明显能感觉私下议论的人变少了。  
不过大概是出于好奇，再次撞见这个情况的樱井翔没有多想，悄无声息凑到他们中间去。  
「那个关系是哪种？」  
「那还用问吗，当然是恋爱……」 话音未落一个拳头落在他脸上，抬头才发现刚才问话的人是樱井翔。结结巴巴道了歉，几人头也不回逃走了。

「翔くん？」课间休息大野智有些担心地看着明显一直神游的樱井翔，「发生什么了？」  
「诶？不没事…抱歉让智くん担心了。」  
欲言又止，樱井翔明显不想讨论这个话题，无奈大野智只好揉了揉他发顶表示安慰，「要是发生了什么记得跟我说。」  
得到肯定的答案，见他不知又神游到了哪去，无奈回到自己座位上，时不时转过头观察他的情况。  
沉浸在自己世界里的樱井翔没注意大野智的神情，自课间后他的思想就无法从「与智くん恋爱」这种念想上转移开。嫌弃着自己想法的同时却在期待着这种事情，甚至开始幻想「如果发生了会怎样」。  
就在刚才被摸头的时候他也用尽了自制力才让对方看不出一丝异样。心中知道这样的情感不正常，却因为不知道该怎么做而陷入迷茫。  
不知是不是整日都在思考这件事的原因，当夜的樱井翔梦到了大野智。 

「翔くん。」  
冥冥中好像有人在叫他，睁开眼发现大野智正站在他面前，不等他回应就被扑倒。想象中的痛感没有到来，这才发现他倒在一张床上，而大野智在他上方，双手撑在他头边将他禁锢于手臂中。  
「さ、智くん？」心跳加速，仅仅是与大野智对视就失去了以往的镇静。  
不敢眨眼，注视着大野智和他越来越靠近的脸，樱井翔感到自己心脏要跳出来了，下个瞬间嘴唇被一片柔软堵住。  
睁大眼睛看着他，出于惊讶而微张开的嘴被对方的舌头乘虚而入，时不时发出喘息声让樱井翔感到全身发烫，嘴里各个角落被舔舐。末了，大野智吻住他嘴角将刚流出来的透明液体全舔干净。  
「翔くん…」在他问话前大野智先开口了，「喜欢你哦，很早以前就特别喜欢…」像是魔咒般，将樱井翔想要问出口的全部封锁住，任由事情的发展。  
下面凉风吹过，裤子似乎是被扔到了一边，性器被人握在手中慢慢把玩。  
虽说只是普通的抚摸但毕竟还是初次体验，对面又是自己喜欢的人，在羞耻心和快感的作用下没多久便有了感觉。体内的燥热让他本能地合上双腿，却碍于对方坐在腿间，只能夹住他的腰身。  
「不愧是翔くん，已经这么有感觉了？」耳边传来细细的喘息声，大野智将手往下在根部揉按摩擦，时不时玩弄下面的两颗球。  
「嗯、啊…智くん…」难耐地扭动着身体，主动在他手里轻轻抽插，全身在顶端被陌生的柔软触感附上时僵住，「住、住手…智くん、停下…」  
从未经历过的快感让樱井翔用手抓着身下的被单，想要用手臂把自己支撑起来制止他的动作，却怎么也使不上力，只能用言语抗议。  
手依旧在下面揉捏，仔细用舌头舔舐着他下体的每个地方，故意发出轻微的水声，顺着上面的青筋来到顶端顶开包皮在铃口处舔弄，不小心用牙齿磕到引来对方的惊呼。  
「抱歉翔くん…」毫无诚意的道歉，短暂的停顿让樱井翔有了喘气的机会，下一秒被含至最深处抽插。  
「……呜…！」弓起身子，被快感侵袭失了声，张开嘴除了最后奶猫般的呜咽什么都没发出来。  
身体止不住的颤抖预示他快要到达高潮的事实，大野智在他射出的前一瞬间松口，粘稠的白浊射在他嘴边和樱井翔的身上。  
「ごちそうさま、翔くん。」伸出舌尖舔掉嘴边的液体，与樱井翔交换浅浅一吻。  
刚高潮完的樱井翔大脑一片空白，迷迷糊糊地回应了大野智的吻，对方唇瓣离开的时候不自觉地嘟起嘴来想要更多。  
「还不够吗？」看到他的动作，大野智勾起唇角，语气听起来有些无奈，「可惜，时间已经到了。」  
话音刚落，耳边响起熟悉的铃声。

被闹铃吵醒的樱井翔看着双腿间的液体，对自己充满了嫌弃与厌恶，趁还没人进房间抽出几张纸巾擦干净，把床铺整理好后把纸巾丢入马桶冲走。  
「翔くん早安。」一如既往的道安却没有得到任何回应，打开卫生间的门发现对方正对着镜子发呆。想到昨日就不在状态的他，大野智皱起眉头，摇了摇樱井翔的手臂，「翔くん？」  
「さ、智くん！早安。」不着痕迹地把手臂抽出来开始洗漱，没有去看大野智的表情，「抱歉，马上就好。」  
努力不让大野智看出端倪，日常交谈和往常一样，但每当有肢体接触时樱井翔就会尽量避开，对视时间太长也会移开视线装作被其他东西吸引了注意。  
本以为这样做就能缓和自己的感情，这个信念却在某天在家被大野智推倒压在沙发上时崩塌了，明知道对方没有其他意思心里却暗自开始期待。  
「翔くん，最近一直在躲着我对吧？」


	5. Chapter 5

「翔くん…」忍住喜悦用礼貌疏远的微笑回复。

「翔くん…」躲开伸来的手，忍下心痛看着他尴尬地放下，虽然保持笑容却不及眼底。

「翔くん…」回到家几乎所有时间都将自己锁在房内，避开所有交流。

「翔くん…」…

「翔くん…」

……

「翔くん在逃避我吧？」

原以为一年后会有长进，不想当被摁倒在沙发上时长时间压抑的情绪终于爆发。耳边充斥着心脏跳动的声音，让大脑感到眩晕。

「不是…智くん…抱歉…」用尽全身力气将人推开，摔到地上的大野智垂着头看不清表情，樱井翔逃也似地回到房间锁上门。

「咔哒」门锁被打开的声音，樱井翔坐在床上抱着枕头，脸上还有未擦干的眼泪。

「抱歉翔くん，刚才吓到你了吧？」缓缓走到床边坐下，伸过去的手再次被躲过满不在乎地收回，「我知道了，我会好好和父母讨论一下的，虽然完全避开不可能但是我会尽力不出现在翔くん面前的。」不等樱井翔回答便转身离开。

「智くん…！」在大脑意识到前身体就已经扑了上去把大野智抱住，等真的知道自己在做什么时开始感到不知所措却不愿放手。

张了张口却没发出声，两人这么一直沉默着，许久后大野智才转过身把人抱紧，让他头枕在自己肩膀上。

「难道翔くん还在担心之前谣言的事？」樱井翔摇摇头没说话，「不说出来我也不知道吧？」

「…智くん…好き…」

隐隐约约似乎听到了这几个字，大野智把住樱井的肩膀推开一段距离，「翔ちゃん、这种事情还是不要说出来比较好哦？」

感受到对方的颤抖，大野智没有多加解释，注视着樱井翔几乎是要哭出来的表情，下一秒将唇附上去。

「所以这样的事也要记得保密哦。」睁大眼睛似乎是没反应过来刚才发生了什么，「父母亲马上要回来了，翔くん先去稍微整理一下？」

大野智看着对方哭花的脸轻笑出声，伸出手帮他擦干净，「はいはい，别哭了…快去吧。」

从那天之后两人之间的气氛就变了，大野夫妇权当两人解开了误会，而其他人丝毫没有感觉到两人的关系有什么不同，不管怎么说都是所有人想要远离的对象。

「翔ちゃん早安，差不多该起床了哦？」大野智摇了摇怀里的人，待对方清醒些后才挠挠头准备起床。

两人确认关系的几天后把卧室搬到了同一间，从一开始的不自在变成相拥入睡，久而久之变成习惯似乎只有这样才能让他们感到安心。

「翔ちゃん，啊——」午饭期间两人单独在树荫下，大野智从便当盒里夹起一块玉子烧送到樱井翔面前，对方也习以为常地吃下，虽然耳根还是会不由自主发红。

一开始樱井翔是抗拒的，但在大野智的诱哄下还是放弃了反抗。反正也没人看见，每天多了点小插曲对他来说也不是坏事，不如说这样的小事让他感到不能再幸福。

就像普通热恋期的恋人一样空闲下来无时无刻不黏在一起。和大野智相反，樱井翔比较在意别人的目光，虽然大野对他说过别人知不知道都没关系，但在外面他还是会注意周边有没有外人。

「因为…如果被你父母知道了…」大野夫妇出于好心收养自己，他却和大野智在一起…这样的事情任谁都无法接受吧？万一被知道后被踢出大野家再也见不到大野智…一想到这样的事樱井翔就感到心慌，泪水在眼睛里打转。

「…ずるいよ…翔くん这样的表情我怎么好拒绝…」把樱井翔抱入怀里，一个吻落在他唇上，「放心吧，这份关系不会让任何人知道的。」

知道对方看自己这样绝对无法拒绝才故意表现出来，知道对方想要公开关系却因为自己的一己私欲拒绝他。日复一日，内疚感在樱井翔的心里扩大，导致他将更多心思放在大野智身上，对于大野智的要求也越发不会拒绝。

「翔ちゃん，父母把公司管理的事情都交给我了。」此时两人已经进入大学，依旧是习惯性地选了一个没有外人的地方过着空闲的时间。

拿着笔正在记笔记的樱井翔手顿住，他当然明白对方为什么会突然说出这样的话…

「我可以帮翔くん复仇哦？」十年前那个少年的表情以及他说话的语气还历历在目。

说实话这么久以来舒适的生活几乎让他忘记了复仇，此时被大野智提起心里不由得感到羞愧，他竟然因为生活太过舒适开始对复仇感到犹豫…

「…然后呢，我想让翔くん来做我的私人秘书…翔くん？」 发现樱井翔的注意力似乎并不在他身上，大野智皱起眉头有些担心地在他眼前挥了挥手，见他回神才放心地笑出来，「刚才说的翔くん感觉怎么样？」

「诶？啊、我听智くん的安排就好。」完全没听清刚才大野智所说的话，只是条件反射般答应了对方的要求，等反应过来再拒绝已经太迟。

不过樱井翔倒是没想到对方会把大部分事都推给自己来做，当然这对于他来说是好事，毕竟这一切无非不在透露着「大野智需要他」。

樱井翔在打理公司这一方面异常有天赋，虽说大家都以为他只是一个秘书，但也就他和大野智两人知道大部分都是他在做。至于大野智…

「这种事情智くん不用操心，全部交给我就好。」每次提出想要帮忙总会被拒绝，最后以一个吻结束这个话题。

倒不是樱井翔不愿意，只是大野智眼里不想工作的意思太强让他无法忽视，反正对方也有做好自己分内的事…

「智くん，今天下午真的不用我跟着？」平时虽然也是大野智自己准备资料自己和对方谈判，但总会带上樱井翔，似乎这样才能放心。

「嗯，最近翔ちゃん都没好好休息吧？黑眼圈都长出来了哦。」在办公室里整理好身上的衣服带好文件。大野智来到樱井翔面前，此时对方已经比他高出许多，踮起脚拍了拍他头顶，亲上那两片唇瓣。

「在我回来前好好睡一觉吧，最近学校和公司来回跑辛苦了。」看着樱井翔愣在原地满脸发红的样子笑出声，最后给对方一个安心的眼神便转身离开。

樱井翔坐在电脑前却发现今日的工作早被做完，不用想也知道是大野智的杰作，打开文件检查一番，修修改改一些无关紧要的部分。

关掉电脑在椅子上伸了伸懒腰，揉揉最近越发僵硬的肩膀起身准备去沙发上睡一觉，目光却突然被一份没见过的文件吸引。

皱起眉头将文件拿起来，完全空白的封面更是显得可疑，狐疑地翻开第一页读起来…

樱井翔觉得十几年来学的日语好像都白学了，怎么他突然就读不懂上面的字了？

隐约想起昨天来时看到大野智的确有慌张地把什么东西藏起来，这么说应该就是这份文件…全身颤抖着，手上的文件不知何时掉在地上。  


待他如亲人般的大野夫妇怎么在一夜之间成为了自己的仇人？


	6. Chapter 6

樱井翔想要找个地方发泄，现在的他根本不想知道为什么大野夫妇那天晚上会去他们家，也不想知道他们是抱着什么样的心情将他收纳为养子。

唯一令他庆幸的是看大野智昨天的表现，应该对此是一无所知…想到这里他自嘲地笑了笑，竟然还有心情想这种事，被他亲生父母知道了大概会失望吧？

整理好心情，樱井翔把文件放回原处决定装作自己什么都不知道的样子躺在沙发上休息。

当然没有那么顺利地睡着，他在沙发上翻覆着满脑子都是这件事，即使不小心睡着也会瞬间被噩梦惊醒…听见大野智回到办公室的声音才闭上眼假装在睡觉，祈祷对方没有发现他的异样。

对方好像在办公室里呆了很长一段时间，樱井翔没有醒来，时间一久似乎就真的睡着了，或许是被熟悉的气息包围竟然没有再做梦，完全没有注意到大野智走到他身边直到被弄醒。

「翔くん，差不多该回家了。」

被惊吓到的樱井翔猛地抖了一下，揉揉眼睛发现大野智站在他面前，对上人的双眸，还是记忆里软乎乎的样子，然而在他眼里却好像有什么在改变…

大概是最近被频繁提起，樱井翔感到他那份被遗忘好久的怨念比以往更深，让他无法再提起勇气去正视现在的大野智。

对大野智的依赖早已超过普通的程度，如果开始对他的父母进行复仇，两人的结局可想而知，樱井翔并不认为自己在对方心里会比他父母重要。

虽然表面上没有什么改变，樱井翔却在独自一人时制定了自认为接近完美的计划，虽然不知道在实施后应该怎么办，但在现在的状况下樱井丝毫提不起兴趣去考虑。

那天大学课程结束，樱井翔故意用工作需要帮助为由叫大野智先他一步去公司，而自己回了家。

家中他看到大野夫妇在厨房忙碌的身影，心中闪过一丝不忍又瞬间被恨意填满。好在大野家没有多少仆人，也没人去给两人汇报他已经到家的消息，小心把包放在一边从里面拿出刀。

……

接下来发生的事却像是从记忆中消失了般，等樱井翔回过神来他已经坐在血泊中，刀落在地双手被鲜血染红一时不知所措。

「……翔くん…？」门外突然响起熟悉的声音把他吓了一跳，转过身想要解释，发不出声只有双唇张合，手里的刀因为肌肉放松落在地上发出响声。

还没能来得及道歉就落入一个温暖的怀抱，嘴唇被软软的什么贴上，樱井翔瞪大眼睛不敢相信对方的举动，掐了掐自己大腿想要确认自己没有做梦。

「抱歉，翔くん独自一人承受这么久辛苦了，」两人一同跪坐在血泊里，大野智感受到对方视线，直到他不敢相信自己就这么被原谅，安慰似地给他顺顺背，轻声安慰，「先去换衣服我们再考虑该怎么办吧。」

点点头没出声，虽然从心理上得到慰藉，走路时还是感到有些飘忽，如果不是有大野智扶着随时都有可能摔倒的样子，缓步走回房间把沾了鲜血的衣服握在手中瑟瑟发抖。

大野智原谅了他，明明应该感到欣慰他却从心底对他的冷静开始生出恐惧。明知这之前的表现都表明他的怀疑不可能，但还是害怕大野会不会有一天突然把他也丢掉。

樱井翔不知道自己用了多久才把衣服换好，当他看向窗外时早已是黑夜。

出房门，意料之外的没有任何人的身影，现在在意识到这家房子竟然如此空虚。亮堂的屋子依旧让人感到害怕好像有什么东西会突然冒出来，谁叫他也一向对这方面的东西苦手，下午的事件后精神更是紧绷到极点。

厨房所有的一切都已经被整理得干干净净，仿佛之前发生的事情都是一场梦，但那反反复复在脑中播放的回忆告诉他那些都真实发生过的，是事实。

冰箱上的便签告诉他里面放有晚餐，只字未提自己…或者尸体…的去向。没有胃口关掉冰箱，樱井翔换上睡衣躺回床，手指在屏幕上徘徊犹豫该不该打电话过去。

「叩叩」

屋外传来敲门声，几乎是下一秒就坐起下床到门口去迎接。

「翔くん，都不用担心，我已经都处理好了。」脸上还是挂着温暖的笑容，伸出手拍拍樱井翔的头为他梳理乱糟糟的毛发，像是没注意到对方僵硬的身体将唇覆上，「过两天会给他们办葬礼，明天一起去给学校请假吧。」

葬礼平安无事结束，几乎没有人对这件事表现出动摇，即使在上层社会出现肇事者也很快被大野智压下去，而公司顺其自然也被大野智接手。

「翔くん？」那天后两人就没再说过话，连今天也是结束后立马回到自己房间，下决心要好好谈谈的大野智来到对方门前。

没听到回复，打开门不意外看到他和前几天一样木然望着窗外，意识又飘到远方。

「翔くん，都过去了。」伸手想要把人搂入怀里却被躲过，对上他抗拒的目光。

「智くん…」张了张嘴没有继续说话，但是眼神已经足够表达他的心情，几天过去已足以让樱井翔整理这两天发生的事，从各种方面来说大野智的反应都太过平淡，让人不得不心生怀疑与恐惧。

「…翔くん在怀疑我。」没用疑问句，面前人一瞬间的僵硬没有逃过大野智的眼睛，下一秒垂下头不知道该做什么表情。坐在椅子上的樱井翔将这些全部收入眼内心中立马开始后悔这两天对对方的怀疑，伸手想要抓住对方却不想大野智轻轻往后退一步，记忆中第一次被人躲过肢体接触，怔怔地看着自己抓空的手，耳边传来道歉的话语和逐渐变远的脚步声。

等樱井翔反应过来时房间里早已只剩他一人，眼泪不停顺着脸颊流下。


	7. Chapter 7

大野智第一次见到樱井翔就是他在学校被欺负的时候，两人双眸对视，不知怎的，身体不受控制地冲上去把人护住，之后更是用自己的背景让樱井翔免于了更多的欺凌。

从小就知道自己家庭和其他人的不一样，不仅是身份，还有家里世世代代传下的习俗，在十岁前和人结下伴侣的契约。至于细节，父母只说是普通的订婚。

在父母知道自己喜欢的是男生后反应也没有他想象中的大，默认了两人的交往。在得知他被允许去樱井家时，父母交换了复杂的眼神，向他问了地址并且告诉他晚上要注意安全。

虽然有些意义不明但大野智还是好好听了父母的话，不过毕竟旁边睡着自己喜欢的人、大野混乱的心跳让他迟迟不能入睡。也让他在听到外面发出奇怪声响时第一时间摇醒了樱井翔。

两人躲在樱井翔的小密室里紧紧想靠，感觉到对方瑟瑟发抖的身体大野智把他紧抱怀里，在他耳边轻声安慰，同时心里对这起事件的犯人有了猜测。

明知道如果自己出去阻止后面的事情就不会发生，他却没有动作，只是更用力把怀里的人抱紧。用另一只手掏出口袋里的手机用定时发送给父母发了条短信让他们报警。

那之后的早上，他用不允许二人拒绝的语气成功让樱井翔被收养为他的义弟。

想要替樱井翔报仇也不是说着玩，大野智怀疑如果当天他没去樱井家或许樱井翔也会从此消失在这世上。

渐渐发现只是两人单独相处还不够，他想让樱井翔的眼里只有他一人，知道这样的情绪不正常，大野智也有压制过。但这么做的结局就是将这个想法放大化直到他不得不实施。

所以他匿名买通学校的同学远离樱井，之后又叫人把他们的名字频繁接连一起产生心理暗示。计算着时间差不多了，在樱井翔睡觉前对他下了安眠药，夜晚潜入对方卧室…

早上看见他躲闪的目光和脸上奇怪的红晕大野智就知道他的计划应该是成功了。

那之后他也任由对方躲着他，明明睡觉和自渎时还会唤他的名字…如此不诚实的樱井翔在他眼里也是可爱得不行。既然对方不愿捅破，最后这步交给他也没问题。

事情如他台本进行着，两人确认关系，做尽了恋人之间会做的事。

然而接下来却不如之前那样顺利。

偶然听到父母想为他另寻伴侣的想法过了十几年依旧不变甚至还想对樱井翔下手，大野智心里灭掉的火再次烧起。原本几年以来父母对他们都很好，大野智甚至在这之前就为他们找到替罪羊…不过现在看来是用不上了。

大野智离开时嘴角挂着笑容，接手公司后就开始着手收集证据，并把樱井翔埋藏已久的恨重新拔出。

一切如他所想，知道真相的樱井翔失去冷静没过多久便对夫妻二人下毒手。看着躺在血泊里的父母大野智心里不知是何心情，事已至此樱井翔面对他肯定会有罪恶感，想到这里大野清理现场的脚步变轻快起来。

他当然知道自己的行为会让人产生怀疑，所以他决定在对方提出来前把这个想法掐断。

在看到自己躲开他的手时对方崩溃的表情，大野智使出全身的力气抑制住自己想要把人搂入怀中的欲望，转身离开。

他在自己房间的床上坐着，等待猎物自投罗网。看着时钟一分一秒过去开始倒计时。

3

2

1

门外响起急促的敲门声。

不紧不慢地走过去，面前是脸上还挂着泪痕的樱井翔，明显是刚发泄完的样子。他看到对方就这样投入他怀里，耳边传来小声抽泣，不久肩膀上的衣物便湿透。

他听到对方道歉，祈求他不要离开。

把人抱紧在怀小声安慰，手一下下抚摸他后背，唇上传来熟悉的柔软感。

看，猎物这不就完全上钩了？


End file.
